


we pick ourselves undone

by orphan_account



Series: ot3 series [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Co-Topping, F/F, F/M, Gen, Relationship Negotiations, d/s contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We want you to be with us," Melinda answers, no pretense or bullshit. </p><p>"With you," Rosalind repeats, slowly. "Like, sexually?"</p><p>Phil and Melinda share a lingering look with each other before turning back to her.</p><p>Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we pick ourselves undone

**Author's Note:**

> with the help of kelly (ddagent), i have structured a small series of fics that will be about this ot3. i'm obsessed. listen to flaws by bastille, since that's what i listened to whilst writing and editing. :')

_there's a hole in my soul, can you fill it?_

* * *

 

Rosalind honestly feels like she's been called to the principals office. Melinda and Phil sit across from her, safely behind a desk, while she remains out in the open.

She debates if she should speak first, and if she does, what should she say. She knows it's about the other night. It was awkward, to say the least. For her, anyway. They looked right at home.

"Rosalind," Phil starts, gently. "About the other night -"

"You want to forget it ever happened," she interjects coolly. 

This earns her a hard stare from Melinda. "Can you not assume and let him finish?" Rosalind nods. "Thank you. Go on, Phil."

"We wanted to ask you if you enjoyed it, because we did. We felt like it was the right moment and I think we were correct," Phil continues. "We wanted to know where your head is. Physically, you obviously enjoyed yourself. We want to know where you are at mentally."

Rosalind is having a bit of trouble processing this, if she's being honest. An impromptu threesome she can handle, but this was something they planned. Together. They wanted her to join. It was premeditated. 

"I'm not sure what you want," she says carefully, crossing her arms over her chest to give a little emotional space between them and her.

"We want to know how you felt after it happened, how you feel now. Nothing sinister," Melinda says, sarcasm practically dripping. 

"You both planned this ahead of time." It's not a question. "What, you both figured out you were sleeping with me and decided to play with my head?" She knows she's likely very off base, but this is her tactic on creating distance. She's evasive and cruel. 

They both soften.

"Rosalind -" Phil  tries. 

She knits her eyebrows together. "What's the deal? Be straight with me.  _What do you want from me?_ :

"We want you to be with us," Melinda answers, no pretense or bullshit. 

"With you," Rosalind repeats, slowly. "Like, sexually?"

Phil and Melinda share a lingering look with each other before turning back to her.

_Oh._

Rosalind gets it now. 

"I don't know what to say," she tells them. "What would this entail? Submission? I'm not comfortable with that." 

"You were comfortable with that the other night," Phil reminds her, his demeanor as soft as his voice.

"That was different, that was sex." 

Melinda leans forward on her elbows on the desk. "That's the only aspect of our relationship you'd have to submit to," she murmurs, so quietly. "We would never undermine your authority outside of the bedroom. If you want to be with us, we'll have plenty of conversations following this one about your limitations and boundaries inside the bedroom, and questions you may have outside of it." 

Rosalind chews on her bottom lip. "You want me to be in your relationship. Sexually, and otherwise?"

"Yes," they say in tandem. 

"Why? What's the game? Is this supposed to be a manipulation tactic, or a way to keep an eye on me?"

Melinda sighs. "No. If we wanted to manipulate or keep an eye on you, we'd do it other ways. We want you, Rosalind." Phil nods in agreement to her words. "No catch, no endgame.  _We want you._ " 

"See, oddly enough, I'm fine with the sexual aspect. It's still weird and there's slight discomfort but I did enjoy it." They don't say anything, they just sit and wait for her to continue. Patient. "You want me, to what, join into a polyamorous relationship with you both?"

"Yes," Phil answers, simply, like they were talking about what to have for dinner. "We both have strong feelings for you. And we have an inkling you reciprocate." He pauses, looking at Melinda. She nods. "We have both seen how you are in the bedroom, we've been studying you. We've discussed it at length. We want you." 

Rosalind notices that they keep saying they want her. They want her to be with them. They both want her. It makes her head spin, and it makes her heart rate bounce up.

"And you would only be in charge of me in the bedroom." 

"Yes," Melinda replies. She taps her finger on a folder. "We've drawn up a contract, where you can state your limitations and likes and dislikes."

Rosalind tilts her head to the side. "You've thought a lot about this." 

"We have," Phil says. "We've wanted you for quite some time. After Ward..." He takes a moment. "After the attack at your apartment, and the weeks after, we've both grown fond of you." 

"And what if we don't work emotionally, all three of us?"

Phil and Melinda take a second to respond. "We don't think that will happen." 

Truth be told, neither does she.

"Let me see the contract." 

Instantly both of them are out of their seats and moving around the desk. Melinda sits on the seat next to her as Phil grabs the folder and a pen, and he kneels in front of her.

"Here it is," he whispers. 

This is all very intimate, and Rosalind almost runs. Almost.

She flips through the contract and she finds she doesn't have very many objections. That scares her a bit.

"Hypothetically, if I were to agree, you would one hundred percent never try to get me to submit in the work place?" She pauses, but doesn't wait for an answer. "You'd never bring any work into bed? If we had a disagreement on something regarding something to do with an Inhuman, for example, you wouldn't use it against me behind closed doors?"

"No, we wouldn't, it's all in the contract." Phil's voice is still soft, still patient, and closer to her.

Melinda rests her fingers on Rosalind's thigh. "We also wouldn't use our relationship as an advantage in the field."

Rosalind lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Give me the pen." 

Phil hands it to her and Rosalind jots down her safeword. Pineapples. She goes through her limitation list in her head and physically, she's game for almost everything they can throw at her. Except face slapping. Hard pass. 

"If I'm not comfortable with something as we do it -"

"Just say your safeword. We'd stop, no questions asked," Melinda responds. 

She flips through the pages.

"Aftercare is -"

"Exactly what it sounds like," she says gently. "If you're ever punished, we would take care of you afterward. Soothe you. We don't want to hurt you." 

Rosalind flashes back to them both murmuring sweet nothings into her ear after the first time and suddenly, the word makes sense. Her heart thumps loudly and she swears they can probably hear it.

"And would we, like, what? Be exclusive, the three of us? 

"If you like," Phil starts. "Until we're sure you're safe, we shouldn't broadcast it. There are people who want to hurt all three of us. But when you're ready, we can tell anyone in our close proximity." 

Rosalind swallows, hard. She signs on the dotted line.


End file.
